This is our song
by Alexie Rose
Summary: OS on draymione.  post for Htfire  "If you're not the one" of Daniel Badingfield  not a songfic, I just like this song so much . Enjoy reading ! Reviews are welcomed !


_- Alors Granger ? T'as pas vu la lumière du jour depuis combien de temps maintenant ? 8 heures ? _

Hermione releva la tête de son livre qu'elle lisait dans un coin sombre de la bibliothèque, pour ne pas être dérangée. Malheureusement pour elle, certains venaient quand même la déranger et elle n'avait pas besoin de regarder la personne qui venait l'embêter pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy.

_- Je ne savais pas que tu savais où se trouvait la bibliothèque_, la jeune fille répondit, irrité d'être dérangée et surtout, d'être dérangée par lui.

_- Très drôle Granger. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne passe pas mes journées entières ici que je ne sais pas où la bibliothèque se trouve_.

Elle lui lança un regard noir ce qui le fit sourire. Elle soupira puis lui demanda :

_- J'peux savoir ce que tu viens faire ici ?_ Hermione demanda méchamment.

_- Je viens te voir, évidemment_, répondit-il mielleusement, en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Elle fut d'abord surprise, mais comprit bien vite qu'il se foutait d'elle. Et puis, comme s'il allait entrer dans la bibliothèque dans le seul but de venir la voir elle. Elle le tapa sur le bras avec son livre et il fit semblant d'avoir mal.

_- Range tes griffes Granger_, dit-il amusé. McGo' veut nous voir dans son bureau.

_- Nous ?_ demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

_- On est tous les deux préfets Miss-je-sais-tout._

Elle soupira. Comment avait-elle pu l'oublié puisqu'il passait son temps à rappeler à tout le monde qu'il était préfet en chef ? Et puis, c'est vrai qu'elle partageait maintenant depuis 3 mois des appartements avec lui mais comme ils faisaient pour se voir le moins possible, et puis ils avaient une sorte de pacte qui consistait à ce qu'ils ne s'appellent plus par des noms d'oiseaux, ainsi tout se passer bien. Toujours est-il qu'elle l'avait oublié. Et puis, disons que l'histoire qu'elle était en train de lire l'avait déconnecté de la réalité. C'était un livre qui narrait l'histoire d'un amour impossible entre deux amoureux incompris venant de deux milieux différents. Quand elle lisait ce livre, Hermione s'identifiait totalement à la jeune héroïne incomprise. Avant d'être interrompu, elle était arrivée au moment où l'héroïne, qui s'appelait Daphné, venait de s'enfuir de chez elle avec l'aide de son meilleur ami. Un moment de l'histoire très critique qui lui donnait envie de continuer de lire, qu'importe qui était assis à côté d'elle. Elle reprit donc sa lecture.

_- Gran… _

_- Tu ne vois pas que je lis Malefoy ?_ Hermione grogna.

_- Si, mais…_

_-Alors tais-toi_, dit-elle fermement sans lever les yeux de son livre.

Elle continua donc sa lecture et Daphné venait d'arriver dans la ville où vivait son petit ami qu'elle aimait à en mourir. Cependant, Hermione ne put continuer de lire puisqu'elle sentait un regard sur elle. Elle leva les yeux de son livre et elle croisa les prunelles grises de son voisin de table. Elle aurait pu se perdre dedans tant ses yeux étaient comme aimanté, très attirantes. « Toutes aussi attirantes que le reste » se dit-elle, ce qui la fit rougir. Elle reprit constance en espérant qu'il n'est rien vu et grogna :

_- Quoi Malefoy ?_

Il lui sourit avant de répondre :

_- T'as de plus en plus de caractère et je pense que je ferai bien de partir maintenant, avant que tu veuilles me faire la même chose qu'en troisième année. _

Il rigola, d'un rire léger mais audible, en se remémorant ce moment, qui n'était plus du tout une honte pour lui à présent. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi d'ailleurs. En l'entendant rire, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle se sentait toujours bizarre quand ces moments, où ils riaient ensemble, même s'ils sont très rares, mais elle appréciait ça.

_- Bon, pourquoi tu me fixais ?_ fit Hermione.

Drago s'arrêta de rire dès l'entente de sa question, et il la fixa. Pour Hermione, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Elle était comme déconnectée du monde. Drago lui sourit après quelques secondes qui semblèrent une éternité pour elle.

- _Au sujet de McGo', comme tu ne m'as pas laissé finir tout à l'heure_, précisa-t-il en souriant, _elle veut nous voir, maintenant._

_- Maintenant ?_ Demanda Hermione affolée. _Mais t'aurais pu me le dire avant !_ s'écria-t-elle en rangeant ses affaires.

Elle partit sans regarder derrière ni sans attendre son homologue qui du limite courir pour la rattraper.

_- Hé ! Granger ! C'est trop te demander de m'attendre ?_ demanda-t-il en la rejoignant dans le couloir.

Elle lui sourit et continua son chemin. Il la suivit docilement. Ils arrivèrent dans le bureau et fut accueilli par la directrice Mc Gonagall.

_- Bien, ravie que vous ayez fait vite_, commenta-t-elle, sérieuse.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire et Hermione avait l'irrésistible envie de lui tirer la langue comme une petite fille mais elle n'en fit rien.

_- Asseyez-vous_, ordonna la directrice en s'asseyant elle-même derrière son bureau.

Les deux élèves coopérèrent et prirent place en silence, tous deux intrigués.

_- Bien, comme vous le savez surement, Poudlard organise dans une semaine un bal de Noël dans le but de rapprocher les maisons ennemies, comme l'aurait voulu notre regretté directeur_, fit-elle, l'émotion palpable dans la voix.

Drago se sentit mal et Hermione, à ses côtés, essayait de retenir ses larmes. La directrice reprit contenance.

_- Et pour ce bal, plusieurs choses sont à prévoir. Le corps enseignant et moi-même avons déjà attribué la plupart des taches aux préfets. Il vous en reste une, en fait. La danse._

Les deux élèves ne purent s'empêcher de regarder leur professeur surpris.

_- Vous allez choisir la danse qui inaugurera le bal. Une danse que vous danserez, seuls._

Alors qu'elle voyait que ses deux élèves allaient dire quelque chose, elle les en empêcha et continua de parler.

_- Je vous laisse une journée pour trouver les différents types de danses qui pourraient inaugurer une telle soirée sachant que le thème est le rapprochement des différentes maisons. De plus, si vous pouviez vous débrouiller pour trouver au moins une chanson, sorcière comme moldu, qui correspond à chaque danse. Rendez-vous demain vers 13h30. Bien, vous pouvez disposer. _

Ils se levèrent tous les deux en silence et sans protester. Alors qu'ils franchissaient la porte, la directrice les appela et leur dit :

_- Jouez le jeu, s'il vous plait_.

(ellipse temporelle)

- _Un rock_, proposa-t-elle.

- _Les bizarr' sisters alors_, dit-il comme si ça tombait sous le sens.

- _Les bizarr sisters_, répéta-t-elle en l'écrivant sur un bout de parchemin.

- _A moi ?_ Demanda Drago, en souriant.

Il était maintenant très tard dans la nuit et ils étaient dans leur salon commun, chacun dans son canapé respectif. Ils avaient mis en place un système pour que chacun puisse parler autant que l'autre. Elle proposait une danse, et lui la chanson, et puis ils échangeaient. Au moins, on ne pouvait pas leur dire que ce n'était pas un travail d'équipe.

- _Un slow_, dit-il fièrement.

- _Un slow ?_ répéta-t-elle. _T'es complètement malade Drago ! On doit inaugurer un bal, pas le clôturer,_ argumenta-t-elle.

- _Drago ?_ demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil et en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- _C'est ton prénom, non ?_ se justifia-t-elle.

- _D'accord, Hermione_, répondit-il en insistant sur son prénom.

Elle lui sourit, sans s'empêcher de rougir.

- _Bon, bah à moi de trouver la chanson alors_, fit-elle en réfléchissant.

_- Ah non, j'peux choisir ?_ demanda-t-il, d'un ton enjoué.

- _Non, tu as dit la danse, je choisis la chanson. C'est comme ça,_ fit-elle avec un petit sourire de fierté.

- _Mais euh_, répondit-il imitant un petit garçon de 5 ans boudeur.

Hermione sourit.

- _Bien, alors…_

Hermione réfléchit et d'un coup fut frappé d'une lueur : comment avait-elle pu oublier cette chanson ?

_- J'ai trouvé ! « If you're not the one » de…_

_- Daniel Bedingfield ? _demanda Drago surpris.

- _Exact,_ répondit-elle tout aussi surprise. _Tu connais ?_

- _C'est la chanson que j'allais proposer même_.

Un silence s'imposa alors. Pendant quelques minutes, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Chacun dans ses pensées, mais aucun des deux ne rompit le contact visuel.

- _Euh… Je crois qu'on a suffisamment de sortes de danse… Et puis, il est tard alors… A demain_, bégaya Hermione.

-_Euh… Oui, bonne nuit_.

Et elle partit vers sa chambre sans se retourner. Ses moments de tranquillité entre elle et lui l'inquiétait de plus en plus, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Bien que ces situations étaient gênantes, elle les aimait et en redemandait même. De son côté, Drago se demandait toujours s'il avait le droit d'aimer ces moments avec elle. Elle était simple, souriante, aimable et intelligente. Et en plus, elle était belle. Mais une part de lui le bloquait, et cette partie se demandait en ce moment même « Est-ce que je ressens quelque chose pour elle ? Et est-ce qu'elle ressent quelque chose pour lui ? ».

(ellipse temporelle)

- _Bien, donnez-moi votre liste_.

Hermione obtempéra et donna la liste des danses –et des chansons- à la directrice. Cette dernière la posa sur son bureau.

- _Bien, ce sort choisira pour nous une des danses_.

La directrice formula un sort et le parchemin partit en flammes. Tout le parchemin sauf une partie où était écrite l'une des danses accompagné d'un titre de musique. La directrice s'empara du bout de papier et le lut. Elle fut d'abord surprise, surprise qui se lut sur son visage et ce qui inquiéta les six élèves présents dans la salle – 4 préfets, et les 2 préfets en chef.

- _Je suis plutôt surprise que vous ayez pensé à cette danse pour inaugurer un bal. Mais très bon choix pour un rapprochement des maisons cela-dit_.

Hermione comprit alors de quoi il s'agissait, tout comme Drago d'ailleurs, qui ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

- _La danse d'ouverture_, déclara Minerva Mc Gonagall pour informer les 6 élèves présents dans la salle, _sera un slow. Comme ce n'est pas une danse dure à apprendre, tous les élèves seront invités à joindre la piste de danse un peu avant la fin de la chanson. Les préfets, vous pouvez disposer et suivre vos cours de l'après midi qui vont bientôt commencer._

Les quatre préfets se levèrent et disparurent.

- _vous deux, j'aimerais que vous accrocher ses affiches dans le château, notamment dans le hall, pour en informer les élèves. Sur celles-ci se trouvent toutes les informations concernant le bal. Bien sur vous ferez ça après vos cours. D'ailleurs, ils vont bientôt commencer. Vous pouvez disposer._

Ils se levèrent après avoir gratifié la directrice d'un sourire.

- _J'en reviens pas que c'est tombé sur ton slow !_ s'exclama Hermione en entrant dans ses appartement suivi de son homologue.

- _Ca je le sais, c'est ce que tu m'as répété pendant pus d'une demi heure quand on accroché ces affiches !_ fit-il en brandissant quelques affiches qui restaient.

Hermione s'assit sur le canapé aux couleurs Gryffondoriennes et souffla.

- _Ouais mais c'est pas ma faute si j'en reviens pas_.

Hermione soupira. Un slow pour inaugurer un bal… Un slow ? Avec lui ? Il avait changé. C'est vrai qu'il n'était plus aussi… con qu'avant. Il se faisait une propre idée de la vie et il était plus gentil. Elle pouvait même dire qu'ils étaient amis. Elle aimait parler avec lui, il était intelligent et drôle. Et il ne parlait pas que de Quidditch, contrairement à Harry ou Ron. Avec lui, elle pouvait avoir une vraie conversation. Et puis, il était beau. Il était même mieux que beau, il était sexy. Trop sexy pour qu'elle ne succombe pas. Elle le savait. Mais, pour l'instant, il n'y avait jamais eu de contact physique entre eux, juste la parole. Elle s'en sortait plutôt bien. Mais un slow, une chanson entière collé à lui…

De son côté, son esprit était tout aussi embué. Les deux questions qu'il se posait étaient à moitié répondues. Il ne savait pas si elle l'aimait. Mais, à la question « Drago Malefoy est-il amoureux d'Hermione Granger », il plaidait coupable. Ils soupirèrent d'un commun accord, sans le vouloir, ce qui eut le don de rendre la situation encore plus gênante. Ils ne se parlèrent plus de la soirée, et s'évitèrent toute la semaine.

(ellipse temporelle)

Une semaine plus tard, samedi 19 Décembre : le jour du bal. Soit une semaine sans qu'ils ne s'adressent la parole.

Hermione était enfin prête. Elle descendit alors les marches de l'escalier qui mènent au grand hall. Dès qu'elle fut vue par les élèves présents devant les portes, les conversations se stoppèrent. Ses joues se teintèrent de rouge alors qu'elle atteignait enfin la dernière marche. Elle regarda alors autour d'elle et elle vit Drago s'avancer vers elle. Il lui tendit son bras qu'elle saisit. Bien qu'à ce moment les conversations reprirent, elle put néanmoins capter le regard de quelques élèves.

- _Tu es très belle_, Hermione.

Drago venait de lui murmurer cette phrase à l'oreille et elle ne put retenir un frisson. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

- _Merci, toi aussi, tu es très beau Drago_, répondit-elle, en murmurant comme il l'avait fait.

C'est vrai qu'il était beau. Ce n'était pas qu'une simple formule de politesse. Elle le trouvait beau et sexy au naturel, aucun ne doute là-dessus, mais dans son costume de soirée, il l'était encore plus. Elle captait d'ailleurs des regards de quelques filles qui bien qu'accompagnées ne purent s'empêcher de le regarder, lui, son cavalier. Elle fut prise d'une crise de jalousie et resserra son étreinte. Drago, qui avait comprit pourquoi puisque lui aussi voyait tous ces regards sur lui, ne put s'empêcher de sourire puisque pour lui, la seule qui importait, c'est elle, et il avait bien l'intention de le lui dire, d'une manière ou d'une autre, qu'elle ressente les mêmes choses, ou non. Il ne savait pas comment il allait s'y prendre, mais il espérait que cette soirée l'aide un tant soit peu.

Tous les élèves étaient à présent entrés dans la grande salle. Alors que le silence se faisait, le couple d'homologue entendit le discours de leur directrice distinctement bien qu'ils soient encore dans le couloir, et séparés par une porte fermé. Elle annoncé l'ouverture du bal et ainsi que la première danse. C'est à ce moment qu'ils devaient entrer. Ils s'échangèrent un regard complice et entrèrent, Hermione tenant le bras de Drago. Ils se dirigèrent sur la piste de danse et se collèrent l'un à l'autre. Quelques cris, sifflement et surtout chuchotement leur arrivaient jusqu'aux oreilles, mais ils s'en foutaient. Ils étaient ensemble et heureux. Les premiers accords de la chanson qu'ils avaient choisie, d'un commun accord sans le vouloir, se firent entendre et ils commencèrent à bouger, enlacés.

- _Tu m'as manqué Drago_, lui murmurra-t-elle.

Il lui sourit et lui répondit tout en murmurant :

- _Toi aussi tu m'as manqué._

Il fut pris alors d'une illumination et prit cet aveu comme un tremplin pour lui avouer ses sentiments.

- _Ecoute_, dit-il toujours en murmurant_, je sais que ce n'est surement pas l'endroit et surtout pas le moment pour en parler mais, je voudrais te dire un truc… A propos de ce que je ressens pour toi… _

Il attendait une réaction de sa part, pour savoir s'il pouvait continuer ou si elle allait lui en vouloir de gâcher ce moment. Il fut surpris de la voir sourire.

- _Moi aussi je t'aime Drago_, lui susurra-t-elle.

Il lui sourit en retour et il l'embrassa chastement. A ce geste, les cris, les sifflements et les chuchotements reprirent de plus belle, mais ils ne les entendirent même pas, complètement absorbé par l'autre.

- _Notre premier baiser sur notre chanson_, murmura Drago en la serrant un peu plus contre elle.

Hermione enfouit alors sa tête dans son cou avant de murmurer :

- _Oui,_ **This is our song.**

**(HEY HEY HEY ! Sorry fot the faults, I posted it rapidly in order to show it to you faster ! I hope you like it :) It's a kind of deja-vu but I enjoyed writing it ! Reviews are welcomed ! and if you want me to read your story (in french or in english) I'ld be glad to do so :). See you soon, xx)**


End file.
